Illness Illusion
by Cybelia
Summary: Slash - Methos va retrouver une vieille connaissance qui va raviver des sentiments qu'il croyait enfouis au plus profond de lui


Illness Illusion

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages de la série **Highlander** ne m'appartiennent pas, etc… Celui de **Gackt** non plus, mais je me le suis approprié pour cette fic.

**_Style_**_ **:**_ Slash

**_Résumé :_** Methos va retrouver une vieille connaissance qui va raviver des sentiments qu'il croyaient enfouis au plus profond de lui.

**_Auteur :_** Cybelia - cybelia_mail@tiscali.fr

**_Note de l'auteur :_**        1) J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette fic en écoutant le CD de Gackt, "Mars", en boucle et en visitant des sites qui lui sont consacrés. Tous les détails concernant le Japon proviennent d'un article paru dans le numéro de Juin 2002 du magazine "Grands Reportages" et de mon encyclopédie Larousse. Pour ce qui est des quelques mots de japonais, je les ai glanés dans "Starless Sky", une fanfic consacrée au groupe Dir en Grey, écrite par Hitomi et que vous pourrez trouver à cette adresse : http://kinryoko.ifrance.com/kinryoko/

****         2) Je m'excuse auprès des fans d'Highlander pour les incohérences qu'il pourrait y avoir. Je ne suis pas une grande spécialiste de cette série et j'ai donc du faire quelques erreurs.

Prologue 

Methos s'ennuyait. Il se leva et ouvrit le frigo pour prendre une bière. Il resta quelques instants à contempler les canettes, puis referma la porte du réfrigérateur sans se servir. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était seul chez lui, que Duncan était parti et il en avait marre de rester là sans rien faire. Il ne savait pas où il irait, mais il fallait qu'il sorte de cet appartement avant de devenir fou. Il enfila son manteau et sortit.

Il faisait presque zéro, mais il ne sentait pas le froid. Il erra sans but et, lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il était devant le bar de Joe Dawson. Le bar était fermé, Joe étant parti à Londres pour une histoire de Guetteurs. Methos aurait pu y aller aussi, puisqu'il était son propre Guetteur, Adam Pierson. Mais, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver au milieu d'eux. Il soupira et fit demi-tour. Alors qu'il allait se diriger vers les quais, il s'arrêta devant un kiosque à journaux. Son regard avait été attiré par une photo à la une d'un magazine pour adolescents.

_Gackt ? Non, ce n'est pas possible !_

Il fouilla dans ses poches et y trouva un billet de dix euros. Il acheta un exemplaire du magazine et, résistant à l'envie de le feuilleter sous le regard suspicieux du vendeur qui le trouvait un peu vieux pour ce genre de lecture, il s'éloigna vers le parc. Il avisa un banc libre et s'assit. Puis, il posa la revue sur ses genoux et dévisagea le jeune homme dont la photo ornait la couverture.

Gackt… C'est bien toi… Tu n'as pas changé… Même pas de nom… 

Il ouvrit le magazine et chercha l'article qui l'intéressait. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en lisant la première phrase : "Quelques jours avant son premier concert en France, au Zénith de Paris, la superstar japonaise nous a accordé une interview en exclusivité." Methos parcouru l'article en vitesse, cherchant la date du concert. Il la trouva tout à fait en bas de la page : 26 Février 2002.

C'est après-demain ! 

Il se leva brusquement et sortit du parc, la revue soigneusement rangée dans la poche de son manteau. Il espérait qu'il pourrait encore se procurer une place pour le concert. Il se dirigea vers la Fnac[1] et entra. La vendeuse le gratifia de son plus charmant sourire et lui demanda :

- Que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur ?

- Je voudrais une place pour le spectacle de Gackt.

Elle le regarda comme s'il avait dit une énormité.

- Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'il n'y en a plus, je suis désolée.

Il soupira de découragement.

- Vous en êtes sûre ?

Elle eut l'air d'avoir pitié de lui et consentit à regarder sur son ordinateur. Elle pianota quelques minutes et la surprise s'afficha sur son visage.

- Ca alors ! Je pensais bien qu'il n'y en avait plus ! Vous avez de la chance, il en reste une ![2] Une personne a du la réserver, mais n'est jamais venue la chercher.

- J'ai vraiment de la chance, murmura Methos.

Il acheta la place et remercia la jeune femme d'un grand sourire[3].

Je vais enfin te revoir… 

**1ère partie**

Le spectacle était prévu pour 21 heures, mais il se doutait qu'il y aurait un monde fou et il ne voulait pas se retrouver au fond de la salle. Quand il arriva devant le Zénith, une foule immense se pressait déjà devant les portes. Certaines personnes étaient déguisées et Methos comprit que c'était en hommage à leur idole qu'ils et elles avaient revêtu des tenues proches de celles qu'il portait sur scène. L'Immortel se sentit soudain très vieux au milieu de tous ces jeunes gens et de ces jeunes filles. La moyenne d'âge devait tourner autour de vingt ans. Même s'il ne faisait pas son âge, il avait remarqué que certains le dévisageaient, se demandant ce qu'un "vieux" d'une trentaine d'années faisait avec eux.

S'ils savaient mon âge réel ! Et le sien ! 

Plus l'heure du spectacle approchait, plus Methos sentait l'angoisse l'envahir.

Et s'il ne me reconnaissait pas ? Et si… 

De toutes façons, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait jamais pu se glisse hors de la file d'attente. Soudain, il sentit un mouvement de foule en direction du Zénith et comprit qu'ils avaient ouvert les portes. A peine dix minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait dans la salle, assis au premier rang des gradins, juste en face de la scène, à environ cinquante mètres de distance du micro de Gackt. Il aurait aimé être plus près, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire piétiner par des fans en délire. On a beau être immortel, ce n'est jamais agréable de se faire bousculer pendant des heures ! Il ferma les yeux quelques minutes et les rouvrit en entendant une clameur monter de la foule en délire. Quelques notes de musique lui parvirent de la scène et il aperçut un musicien qui se mettait en place derrière son clavier. Le noir se fit dans la salle et il retint son souffle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Lorsque la lumière se ralluma enfin, il manqua défaillir. Il était là, sur scène, encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs.

_Kyoto - 1568_

Methos se promenait tranquillement  dans le temple. La quiétude des lieux contrastait avec la violence qui régnait à l'extérieur de ces murs. Il s'assit sur les marches en bois du Kinkaku-ji, le pavillon d'or. Il soupira en voyant un jeune moine qui s'avançait vers lui. Methos se leva et s'inclina. Le jeune homme en fit autant.

- Methos-san, un homme vous demande à l'entrée du temple. Il dit qu'il est un de vos amis.

- Un ami ? Il vous a dit son nom ?

- Non.

- Arigato[4]. Je vais aller le voir de suite.

Il s'éloigna vers les torii[5] qui étaient la seule ouverture du temple vers le monde extérieur. Alors qu'il allait y arriver, il sentit une migraine caractéristique poindre. Il soupira à nouveau et s'approcha de l'homme qui l'attendait, lui tournant le dos. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, Methos eut un sursaut.

- Gackt ?

- Konnichi wa[6], Methos. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

- Je te croyais à Edo[7].

- J'y étais. Mais j'ai eu un léger problème avec des soldats et je suis… mort… J'ai du partir.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

- Je cherche la paix…

Il baissa le regard et avoua dans un murmure :

- Je te cherchais…

- Dôshite[8] ?

- Je ne peux pas en parler ici… Pas dans un temple…

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du plus vieux des Immortels. La phrase de Gackt ne pouvait vouloir dire que deux choses : soit il voulait le tuer, soit… Le jeune homme fit un pas vers son aîné et le prit par le bras. Methos hésitait. Il avait laissé son épée dans sa chambre, mais quelque chose dans le regard de Gackt lui disait qu'il n'en voulait pas à sa tête[9]. Il le suivit à l'extérieur du temple à travers les ruelles sombres de Kyoto.

La musique fit revenir Methos au présent. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du chanteur.

Tu es toujours aussi beau…

Gackt se déhanchait sur scène, vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir dont le bouton du haut n'était pas fermé[10] et d'un t-shirt blanc très court qui laissait voir ses abdominaux musclés[11]. La musique était assourdissante et le public déchaîné. Soudain, la chanson se termina et la lumière s'éteignit. Methos se rendit compte que le spectacle était déjà terminé.

Il faut que je lui parle ! Mais, comment faire ?

La salle commença à se vider. Alors que presque tout le monde était sorti, Methos se leva enfin de son siège et descendit dans la fosse. Il s'approcha de la scène, ne sachant toujours pas comment il allait faire pour approcher le jeune chanteur. Un homme de la sécurité s'approcha de lui et lui demanda de partir. Methos leva les mains pour lui faire comprendre qu'il obéissait et quitta la salle. Une fois dans le hall du Zénith, il hésita. Alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers la sortie des artistes pour essayer d'apercevoir la vedette, il fit le tour du bâtiment vers la sortie des livraisons. Au bout de quelques instant, la sensation de migraine apparut et il sut qu'il avait eu raison de faire confiance à son instinct. La porte s'ouvrit et un groupe de gens sortit du bâtiment. Au milieu d'eux, une silhouette fine était camouflée dans un grand manteau noir. Soudain, la silhouette s'arrêta, à la grande surprise de ceux qui l'entouraient. L'homme rejeta sa capuche et se tourna dans la direction de Methos. Les yeux verts du chanteur croisèrent le regard profond de l'Immortel. Gackt sourit et se dirigea vers lui, sans tenir compte des personnes qui lui parlaient. Lorsqu'ils furent face à face, à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, il s'arrêta.

- Methos…

- Konnichi wa[12], Gackt.

Le chanteur s'approcha doucement de Methos et le serra dans ses bras. Le vieil Immortel hésita une fraction de seconde, puis rendit son étreinte à Gackt.

- Ca fait si longtemps…

_La ville était en effervescence. Les soldats du seigneur Oda Nobunaga étaient aux portes de la ville et ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant qu'il ne prenne le contrôle de la capitale[13]. Gackt entraîna Methos dans un quartier assez calme, malgré les évènements qui se préparaient. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils entrèrent dans une maison. Le jeune homme referma la porte et conduisit son ami dans une pièce du premier étage._

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda l'Immortel.

_- Chez un ami. Il a accepté de me prêter sa maison pendant son absence, mais je pense qu'il ne reviendra pas. Il a peur de l'arrivée de Nobunaga._

_- Comme beaucoup de monde ici. Que me veux-tu ?_

_Le jeune japonais se retourna vers son aîné et le fixa de ses yeux verts. Methos sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il avait compris que Gackt ne cherchait pas l'affrontement, sinon, ils seraient déjà en train de se battre. Mais, quelque chose dans le regard du jeune homme le troublait._

_- Je veux des réponses, Methos._

_Le vieil Immortel se laissa tomber sur le futon et soupira._

_- Je m'en doutais. Je t'écoute._

_Gackt s'assit à côté de lui et demanda :_

_- Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?_

_- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné… Je suis parti parce que je n'avais pas le choix._

_- Explique-moi, je veux comprendre._

_- Comme tu le sais, le but de la plupart des Immortels est de tuer les autres pour s'approprier leur puissance._

_- "Il ne doit en rester qu'un", je sais._

_- Tu étais un jeune Immortel, tu ne savais pas te défendre contre de tels agresseurs. Je sais que j'aurais du t'aider, t'apprendre… Mais…_

_Il s'arrêta. Les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Gackt s'approcha et mit la main sur l'épaule de son ami. Methos leva les yeux vers lui et articula avec difficulté :_

_- Je… j'avais des sentiments pour toi… j'avais peur…_

_- Peur ? De moi ?_

_- De moi. Peur de mes réactions… Je sais, j'ai agis comme un lâche. Gomen nasai[14]._

_Gackt se pencha vers Methos et leurs lèvres se joignirent en un baiser timide._

- Camui-san[15] ?

Gackt lâcha Methos à regrets et se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé.

- Oui ?

- Nous devons partir.

- C'est vrai, soupira le chanteur.

Puis, il se tourna à nouveau vers son vieil ami.

- Je loge à l'hôtel "George V", chambre 312. Rejoins-moi là-bas dans une heure. On a plein de choses à se dire !

- D'accord.

Le jeune homme monta dans la voiture qui l'attendait, non sans avoir lancé un dernier sourire à Methos. L'Immortel attendit que la voiture se soit éloignée et se dirigea vers la bouche de métro la plus proche.

**2e partie**

Methos arriva devant l'hôtel avec quelques minutes d'avance. Alors qu'il allait entrer dans le hall, il hésita.

Ai-je le droit ?Et s'il ne ressentait plus la même chose… Il faut que je sache…

Il entra enfin et se dirigea directement vers l'ascenseur. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de rendre visite à quelqu'un dans cet hôtel et il savait que la chambre 312 se situait au troisième étage. Dans l'ascenseur, il s'adossa à la paroi du fond et ferma les yeux. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il prit une profonde inspiration et s'engouffra dans le couloir. Des panneaux indiquaient de quel côté étaient situées chaque chambre et il partit vers la droite. Au bout de quelques pas, il sut qu'il approchait du but. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du numéro 312 et leva la main pour frapper. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Le sourire lumineux de Gackt l'accueillit. Le chanteur s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et referma la porte derrière lui.

- J'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas.

- J'ai hésité.

Methos s'assit sur un sofa pendant que son ami prenait place en face de lui, dans un fauteuil. Le jeune homme soupira :

- Je te croyais mort. J'ai cru que Kobena…

- C'est une longue histoire…

Methos n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui lui arrivait. Il pensait que Gackt ne partagerait jamais les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, et pourtant, il se trompait. Il regarda son amant qui dormait encore dans ses bras et sourit. Il ne put résister à l'envie de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune homme qui ouvrit les yeux.

- Konnichi wa, saiai no[16].

- Konnichi wa. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Merveilleusement bien. Methos ?

- Oui ?

- Arigato[17].

- De quoi ?

- De m'avoir fait découvrir l'amour dans tes bras.

Methos rougit violemment, ce qui fit rire Gackt. Le jeune homme se colla un peu plus contre son amant et commença à lui embrasser le torse. Methos sentit le désir monter en lui et gémit. Soudain, il se redressa d'un bond. Gackt, qui avait ressenti la même chose que lui[18], demanda :

- Qui est-ce ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais, vu l'agitation qui règne dehors, je pense que c'est un soldat de Nobunaga. Habille-toi ! Il ne faut pas qu'il nous trouve ici !

- Pourquoi ? Nous pouvons le combattre et le vaincre !

- Oui, et ensuite, on se fera décapiter par les autres soldats ! Dépêche-toi !

Les deux hommes enfilèrent leurs kimonos en hâte et quittèrent la maison par derrière. Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent en direction du temple du Kinkaku-ji. Alors qu'ils allaient y pénétrer, Gackt trébucha et tomba. Methos s'arrêta pour l'aider à se relever, mais l'autre Immortel les avaient trouvés. Il se tenait face à eux, sur son cheval.

- Methos ! Comme on se retrouve !

- Kobena !

- Tu ne croyais pas m'échapper aussi facilement ? Qui est ton jeune ami ?

- Je m'appelle Gackt. Je…

Methos se mit entre son amant et l'autre homme.

- C'est une histoire entre toi et moi, Kobena. Laisse-le en dehors de tout ça !

- Si tu veux. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que j'en ai fini avec toi !

Kobena sortit son sabre et descendit de cheval.

- Va t'en, Gackt ! Va dans le temple, il ne pourra rien contre toi, là-bas !

- Mais…

- Si tu m'aimes, va t'en !

Les larmes aux yeux, le jeune homme obéit et partit en courant vers le temple. Methos se retourna alors vers Kobena qui attendait.

- Très touchant. Allez, bats-toi !

Il lança une attaque contre Methos qui la para avec agilité. Il sortit son épée de sous son manteau et contre-attaqua. La bataille dura de longue minutes, les deux adversaires étant de force presque égale. Soudain, Kobena baissa sa garde et Methos en profita pour lui enfoncer son épée dans le ventre jusqu'à la garde. Puis, il la retira et trancha la tête de son adversaire.

- Je ne comprends pas. Quand j'ai vu le quickening, j'ai su que l'un de vous était mort. J'ai prié pour te voir franchir à nouveau la porte du temple et, ne te voyant pas venir, j'en ai déduis que tu avais été tué… Je ne suis pas allé voir… Je… J'avais peur de Kobena…

- Sumimasen[19]. Je voulais te rejoindre, mais j'ai réfléchi. Je savais que d'autres viendraient me défier et j'ai eu peur. Peur que l'un de mes adversaires ne finisse par me tuer et par te tuer ensuite.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as abandonné ?

- Oui. Dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi. Tu n'étais même pas encore un Immortel… Gackt, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… Tu vas peut-être m'en vouloir après, mais il faut que tu le saches…

Le jeune homme attendit en silence que son ami se lance.

- Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, tu étais gravement malade. Tu souffrais de la fièvre jaune[20] et tu n'en avais que pour quelques jours, tout au plus. J'ai tout de suite senti ta vraie nature. Alors, une nuit, pendant ton sommeil, je… je t'ai tué…

Le chanteur le regarda d'un air surpris.

- Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui m'a rendu Immortel ?

- Oui. Je ne voulais pas que tu meures, je voulais que tu vives avec moi pour toujours.

- C'est pour ça que tu as quitté Edo ?

- Oui. Quand tu t'es réveillé, j'ai voulu te le dire, mais j'ai eu peur que tu me détestes. Alors j'ai préféré m'éloigner. Je pensais revenir te voir, mais tu m'as devancé en venant à Kyoto. Tu connais la suite…

Methos ferma les yeux. Son cœur se sentait soulagé de son aveu, mais il avait terriblement peur que son ami le rejette.

- Regarde-moi.

Il obéit. Gackt s'était assis sur le sofa et le regardait fixement.

- Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir tué.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Par contre, je t'en veux de m'avoir abandonné à Kyoto.

Le vieil Immortel baissa les yeux et son ami lui souleva le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

- J'ai eu mal, Methos. Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait souffrir autant par amour…

- Gomen[21].

Gackt se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement à la commissure des lèvres. Methos frémit et le chanteur sourit d'un air espiègle.

- Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner, mon koi[22].

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Quand il revint, il ne portait plus qu'un simple yukata[23] blanc, très transparent. Methos ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la vision féerique qui s'offrait à lui[24]. Gackt lui fit signe de s'approcher et il obéit. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit dont le couvre-lit représentait des fleurs de lotus blanches sur un fond bleu ciel[25]. Le jeune homme poussa son aîné sur le lit et entreprit de le déshabiller lentement, très lentement[26]. Lorsqu'il ne resta à Methos que son caleçon[27], Gackt s'éloigna de lui pour tamiser les lumières. Le plus vieux des Immortels sentait son désir s'accroître devant le spectacle qu'offrait la nudité de son amant à peine dévoilée par le léger vêtement de soie blanche. Les cheveux châtains foncés, presque roux[28], du chanteur contrastaient avec sa peau claire. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Methos, les yeux verts de Gackt brillaient du désir qui le tourmentait depuis des siècles. Il se rapprocha à nouveau de son ami et le fit basculer sur le lit. Les mains de Methos se faufilèrent sous le yukata, caressant la peau veloutée de son amant, qui frissonna de désir et de plaisir. Le chanteur se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de son ami. Il murmura d'une voix rauque :

- Nous avons quatre siècles à rattraper…

**Epilogue**

Quand Methos s'éveilla, il eut peur.

Et si tout n'était qu'un rêve ? Un beau rêve ? 

Il sentit un frôlement contre sa joue qui le rassura et ouvrit les yeux. Une mèche de cheveux châtains lui chatouillaient le visage. Il laissa sa main glisser doucement jusqu'aux fesses de son amant qu'il caressa doucement[29]. Gackt ouvrit les yeux et se tourna en souriant vers Methos.

- Ohayô, kireii tenshi[30].

- Un ange, moi ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je ne me voyais pas comme ça !

Gackt se redressa et se colla contre son amant. Il l'embrassa fougueusement avant de se laisser retomber paresseusement sur le lit.

- Tu es un ange, puisque tu m'as fait monter au septième ciel[31].

Methos rougit.

- Ne me dis pas qu'en cinq mille ans d'existence, personne ne t'a jamais dit ça !

- Si. Mais personne que j'aimais comme je t'aime.

- Aishiteru[32]. Methos ?

- Oui ?

- Viens avec moi au Japon.

Comme son amant ne répondait pas, le jeune homme s'assit et le fixa durement.

- Tu ne vas pas encore m'abandonner ?

- Non… C'est seulement que…

- Quelque chose te retient ici ? Ou peut-être quelqu'un ?

Methos réfléchit quelques secondes.

Duncan est parti on ne sait où… Joe… je ne lui manquerais pas… 

Il sourit.

- On part quand ?

- Quand tu m'auras fait l'amour encore, et encore, et encore…[33]

- Alors, on n'est pas prêt de quitter cette chambre, répondit Methos en riant.

Il renversa son amant sur le lit et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais. Watashi wa anata wo aishiteru.[34]

**The End**

Retour à la liste des fics****

  


* * *

[1] Heureusement que les Fnac sont ouvertes le dimanche à Paris !

[2] Ben oui, j'en avais besoin, moi, pour ma fic !

[3] Il est beau quand il sourit…

[4] Merci

[5] Portiques en bois à l'entrée des temples

[6] Bonjour

[7] Ancien nom de la ville de Tokyo

[8] Pourquoi ?

[9] Heu non, c'est pas sa tête qui l'intéresse !!! Mais, là, j'anticipe !!

[10] L'auteuse commence à baver…

[11] …Et le clavier de l'auteuse proteste contre l'inondation dont il est victime !

[12] Bonsoir

[13] Kyoto était la capitale du Japon avant Tokyo, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle l'était déjà à l'époque.

[14] Je suis désolé

[15] Monsieur Camui (Camui est le nom de famille de Gackt, enfin, je crois, car c'est pas très clair, c't'histoire !)

[16] Bonjour, mon amour

[17] Merci

[18] Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

[19] Désolé

[20] Oui, je sais, c'est un peu facile, mais je ne savais pas quelle maladie utiliser.

[21] Pardon

[22] mon chéri

[23] Léger kimono d'intérieur

[24] C'est clair, il peut pas !

[25] Une petite touche de romantisme…

[26] Le clavier de l'auteuse proteste contre le bavage dont il est actuellement victime !

[27] Gasp…

[28] Je ne sais pas si le 26 février 2002, ses cheveux étaient de cette couleur, mais moi, je le trouve vraiment très beau comme ça…

[29] Re-Gasp…

[30] Salut, bel ange !

[31] Hum… Ben quoi ?

[32] Je t'aime

[33] Heu, Gackt, on se calme !

[34] "Je t'aime", version longue.


End file.
